Bonjour, Policier
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: Bella and Edward are speeding in France during a vacation. The police see them, and a chase ensures. But, unfortunately, for the police, something they didn't expect happens. Pointless, stupid. Rated T for safety.


**Author's Note-I promised myself that I would not write another one-shot until I finished all my other stories, blah blah blah...but I just couldn't get this thought out of my head and I just had to write it down. This author's note is really important! In order to understand the story, please read the following.**

**Did you know that in France, in order to catch the speeders, they use a Lamborghini as a police car? All French people, please do not feel offended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, or their precious silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. (I would kill to have that car...)**

* * *

Lamborghini Chase

**Third Person POV**

A girl and a boy were on vacation in France, driving a fancy silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. The tinted windows were rolled down, and the wind was rushing through the air as the car raced at 130 miles per hour.

The boy, seventeen-year-old Edward Cullen, was at the wheel, pleasure written across his face at the speed his car was traveling at. His wife, eighteen-year-old Bella Swan, sat in the passenger seat, her gold eyes watching every move her husband made.

Edward stepped harder on the pedal, and the car's engine purred slightly, the wheels moving faster so the couple was zooming by at 150 mph.

Bella's luscious brown locks and Edward's tousled bronze hair whipped wildly behind them as they cruised through the streets of France.

They passed Fords and Chevy's and Toyota's, and the people in those cars always peered out to see who was crazy enough to go that fast. Every person who saw the faces of the immortal couple gasped and thought they were seeing angels. For their skin was pale, their features perfect, their charm unbelievable, their grace enough to make a swan jealous.

Edward smirked slightly. "They think they're in Heaven," he told his Bella, who laughed softly in a voice like tinkling golden bells.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and they laughed again.

Holding hands, the two of them ruled the streets of France, ignoring speeding limit signs and the other curious people.

It was at that moment that Edward heard the minds of the French police. "They're sending the police after us," he said coolly.

Bella started to panic. "What are we going to do?"

In response, Edward sped up to 165 mph. "Edward!" Bella shrieked.

"Calm down, love. They'll never catch us."

"And if they do?" she fretted.

"If they do, we can always picked up the Aston Martin and run away. Just feel lucky that we didn't take the Volvo."

Bella said nothing, just stared at her husband as if he had sprouted two extra heads.

"You! In the fast flashy car! Stop!" The police yelled, zooming at them in a Lamborghini at speeds that would surely have them in jail if they weren't police-men. Edward grinned in the rear-view mirror and sped up.

Then, he slowed down slightly until the Lamborghini caught up with him on the left side of his car. Bella smiled an alluring and charming smile, sending Officer Mike (what a coincidence) swerving to the other side of the road. Edward barked a laugh.

"They don't stand a chance," he said before accelerating.

Edward kissed Bella passionately while swerving an Infiniti at the same time. He smiled against her lips, a mischievous glint in his eye.

They turned the corner with the dazzled police-men still trailing them. When Officers Mike and Jason turned the corner, there was no Aston Martin in view.

"Where did they go?" Officer Mike asked.

Officer Jason shrugged and said, "They were mighty attractive, I have to admit."

Mike smacked him upside the head, and they heard rustling in the bushes. Both police-officers raised their guns and pointed it to the source of rustling. Suddenly, a bone whipped out and hit Officer Jason on the head. Officer Mike shot at the bush, and there was a startled yelp.

A little girl ran out of the house, howling, "You bad people! You shot my dog!" A wave of colorful words shot out of her mouth.

A small white and brown beagle with a black patch over its left eye limped out of the bushes, whimpering and supporting a bleeding leg.

The little girl glared daggers at the police-men.

"I'm sorry little girl, but we thought your dog was this couple speeding on the streets," Officer Mike said.

Beyond words, the girl shrieked a growl at them. **(Sound familiar?)**

"That went...weirdly," Bella whispered softly, a block down from the girl's house. "Can I put the Aston Martin down now?"

"Sure," Edward answered. They put their car down, which was previously supported on their shoulders with no problem.

"Can we go home now?" Bella asked. Edward nodded.

So they left with the sounds of the little girl screaming profanities at the police-men in the back-ground.

* * *

**Author's Note-God, that was shorter than I expected. I'm sorry, this isn't one of my better stories. I know I could've done better, but unfortunately, I didn't and I'm not satisfied with how this is. And I hate how it ended.**

**Even though it's a bad, story, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Just an added fact, I'm updating ****Ways To Piss Off Emmett Cullen**** very, very soon!**


End file.
